The present invention relates generally to harpsichords and more specifically to a novel upright harpsichord action which permits the construction of a compact, lightweight and inexpensive instrument.
Aside from its substantial cost, the principal factor mitigating against the widespread use of the harpsichord is the considerable size of the conventional instrument which is comparable to that of a grand piano. Since the prospective harpsichord buyer would typically own a piano, space considerations are particularly important, especially in the case of small homes and apartments.
Efforts to reduce the size of the harpsichord have for the most part retained the main space consuming feature of the conventional instrument, the horizontal disposition of the strings. An exception was the clavicytherium developed in the 16th century wherein the strings extended vertically upwardly from a wrest plank located above the keyboard. The keys extended beneath the wrest plank and actuated jack levers behind the wrest plank and strings which in turn actuated the jacks. Although the clavicytherium required less floor space than the conventional harpsichord, its unusual height and awkward appearance by contemporary design standards would prevent its acceptance as a space saving alternative.